Repentance of Twilight
by Kyoun
Summary: With crimes he will never forget lingering in his mind, our forsaken hero Link will embark on yet another journey. Sequel to Tribulations of Twilight. Lidna. On permanent hiatus.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Before reading this story, it is recommended that you read **Tribulations of Twilight**, this story's predecessor and prequel. Otherwise, parts of this tale may make little to no sense._

**Repentance of Twilight**

Prologue

His knees slammed onto the marble as he was tossed in, his front hitting the ground as he coughed, feeling the wind get knocked out of him. Closing his cerulean eyes in pain, he slowly picked himself up into a kneeling position. Clad in prisoner's garbs, a white short sleeved shirt with black pants and boots, he peered at the room's surroundings. The room was circular; grand and pompous yet grave with gothic designs. His face looked upon a figure before him upon a grand throne. Smaller thrones lined the room from that throne, each having a personage clad in councilor's garbs. There were twelve people in smaller thrones lining the room, while a thirteenth sat in the grandest throne in front of the kneeling man.

From under his golden locks, he took in the being sitting upon the grand throne; a female. Crimson hair was tied up in a ponytail, while it was still long enough to reach to her shoulders. Though different from his tanned skin, she had black and white skin. Upon her brow sat a most graceful crown; befitting the Queen of Twilight.

"I never thought... things would end up like this." The prisoner blatantly stated, his head hanging as he looked at the marble floor. From his peripheral vision, his golden hair fell, his bangs in his eyes.

"I never thought a dog could regret." Came a cold voice belonging to the queen, as she crossed her legs and sat up straighter, "I suppose I have to make the puppy remember why he's being disciplined?"

Something tore at his insides as his head jerked up. Crystalline eyes flared as he clenched his left hand, which was bound with his right behind his back by a sheen pair of handcuffs. His mouth parted; fang-like teeth emerged before he seemed like he was about to leap to his feet, but suddenly, something in his head made him retract as he closed his mouth and eyes, his head hanging low once more as he was expressionless.

From the abruptness of the movement, the queen retracted, her hand gripping the arm of her throne with a death-like grasp. After an undignified moment of slight fear, she regained herself well enough.

After a moment, he spoke with solemnity. "If you're done mocking me, Queen Midna, I want to get this over with."

Midna, the Queen of the Twilight Realm, lent forward, purple lips a thin line as she rested her chin on her hands, "quite a dignified voice for a mutt. But I digress, I suppose I do have other plans."

After a tedious moment, the queen leaned back into her chair and sat up straighter, gazing at the councilors. "Gentlemen, I believe we know why we're here," she snapped her fingers, scarlet and amber eyes landing on a guard in the room near the entrance. Looking startled, the armored man soon shook his head visibly before taking two steps forward, holding a piece of paper.

The guard cleared his throat, a hard voice following, "we are present in this room for the following committed acts: murder, destruction of royal property, and treason. Such acts were committed by former King of Twilight, Link."

Link seemed to shrink as he held his head lower, a frown beginning to form. _No use trying to defend myself... It's my fault, anyway. I could have..._

His mourning was disrupted.

"As Queen, I could exile you or order an execution without a second thought, however... Looking into past actions, the councilors will issue a vote." Midna looked around the room, before speaking again, "For those in favor of execution?"

The councilors looked among themselves. Two of the twelve raised their hands.

"In favor of exile?"

The remaining twelve raised their hands. Link raised his head to look at his fate placed in the twili's hands. Among those in favor of his exile, he saw familiar faces. Sorrowful red eyes accompanied by orange bangs gazed at him. _Anxia..._ His cerulean eyes switched to another face. Sitting next to Midna, was a familiar mullet with amethyst eyes. _Ordinatur... _Link looked to another, and caught a emerald gaze. A frown was on the twili's face, yet the rest of his face was stoic. _Lunaris... I hope you all can forgive me one day._

His head lowered again as he heard Midna say with command, "Then, from the councilors' votes, I will cast judgment. Link, former King of Twilight, shall face Exile."

Link picked himself up off the floor as he heard the approaching guards. He stood tall as his eyes remained closed, as he felt gauntleted hands grip his shoulders and turn him around, and lead him from the room. The door closed behind them with a soft slam.

_A/N: Here is a little teaser of what is to come in this sequel._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here is something I thought I'd just like to bring up, since most of the people that commented on it in the previous story don't have accounts that I can send a reply to. When I mention the Golden Sword, I am not misspelling the Gilded Sword. In A Link to the Past, the final sword you get is the Golden Sword. So, the Golden Sword being slightly more auspicious, I incorporated Link wielding it._

**Repentance of Twilight**

Chapter 1

The twilit sun high in the sky; it bore down upon two warriors fated to meet. Their swords clashed, sparks flying from the force and skill each swordsman held. One blade a sheen golden, the other a dismal black. Each holder incorporating a different sword style; one following a traditional swordplay method, the other self-taught. The self-taught swordsman was not of the realm. Tanned skin, golden hair and uncanny blue eyes that were not native to the realm. His name was Link; exiled and forsaken hero of the Light world and the Twilight Realm.

The one following a training method was a challenger to the best swordsman in the realm. Link had gotten many challenges to duels throughout his stay in the Twilight Realm; while in his duties as King and even after being exiled; travelers from all over the land sought to test their might against the best of the best.

Link stabbed outward, his foe dodging swiftly only for Link to launch his foot in a crescent kick, landing a mighty blow onto his opponent's cheek. Stumbling, Link's opponent fell onto his back; soon being met by a golden tip of a sword. "You have lost," stated Link solemnly.

The twili stared defiantly up at Link, whom caught the glare all too easily. Link smiled; through his ordeal not having lost heart. "But, grow stronger and challenge me again someday." In a swift movement, Link sheathed his Golden Sword and donned his shield to his back. This twili... Link could sense something within the boy.

He was young; no older than sixteen. Ten years younger than Link, the latter now being twenty-six. He had unkempt indigo hair and orange eyes; the upper half of his face white, the lower half black. He was garbed for travel, wearing a dark red hooded cloak, silver gauntlets, black elbow bands, a black vest, black pants and some leather boots.

The young twili stood up, frowning. He still held his blade tightly, his fist clenched. Link saw the hostile stance, and scowled. Link folded his arms; wearing a similar uniform to his Hero's Clothes; only the hat was black as was the tunic, but the rest was white. Link thought wearing a similar hat felt better than wearing no hat.

Suddenly, the twili dropped to his knees, stabbing his blade into the twilit earth as he bowed his head behind his blade. The once-hero raised an eyebrow, looking down at the young boy. 

"Please! Take me in as your student!" The twili pleaded, "I need to become much stronger! Tales of your adventures have reached my lands and... I have to save Mom!"

Link was caught off guard, lowering one of his arms as he rubbed his chin; a few blonde beard stubbles scratching his finger like sandpaper. Link remained silent, closing his eyes to think.

The twili waited, his head bowed as he clenched his sword's hilt.

Link turned away from the boy, closing his eyes. "If tales of my adventures have reached your lands so far away, then you must know what happened after... Am I correct?" Link looked over his shoulder to the bowing boy.

The boy's head sunk lower. _So, he does know. Albeit... he still wants to become my apprentice._

Link turned his head away, before turning to face the boy again.

"I beg of y-"

"Tell me your name."

The boy looked up, his apricot eyes filled with hope. "Kris..." He spoke slowly.

"Well met, Kris. Starting today, I will take you on as my student," Link announced to the child, smiling slowly.

Kris broke out in a joyful smile, leaping to his feet, "you mean it? You mean it, right? No going back now! You have to teach me!"

Link was caught off guard. He thought the boy was rather stoic until that outburst. Scratching his head through his black tailed hat, his smile broaded. _'Been a good while since I've had a traveling companion.' _Link's smile turned remorseful. His former companions flashing through his mind. In his mind, he saw Zeke stand in front of him in the blackness of his mind. A turn of the head, green eyes with a playful smile faced him. Taking his place were fiery crimson eyes and scarlet hair; with a temper that could scorch hellfire.

Sighing, Link's head fell slightly. Kris noticed this and cleared his throat, bringing up a fist to his mouth. _'That was uncool..y... of me.'_

Link opened his eyes and cleared his mind, realizing a slight uncomfortable silence. His eyes met Kris's as he turned around and stretched. "Well, anything you want to ask your teacher?"

"Um... There's one thing that's been bothering me."

Link turned around, sitting on a boulder behind him with a hand resting on his knee, "go ahead."

Kris looked around, before sitting cross-legged with his hands in his lap as he looked up at Link. "Are... are the rumors true? About you... killing those people?"

Link's eyes sharpened as he involuntary stared down Kris as the twili began to look sheepish, hanging his head.

The hero realized what he had done and shook his head. Being a touchy subject, he still shouldn't have shot down Kris like that.

"I suppose... I really shouldn't hide it," Link began slowly, "Well... It all began two years ago."

XXXXXXXX

Link was dressed in a long, down-to-his-ankles cloak with a orange sash tied around his waist; accompanied with a long crimson cape. The cloak had golden runes etched in. Sitting onto his golden hair(unkempt by request, since Link thought he looked more handsome like this) was a crown. Tied, rather uncomfortable to Link, was his Golden Sword. His dressers(Despite Link saying he could dress himself) thought it was unfit for a king to wear a sword across his back and to carry a metal shield.

He exited the palace to the gates, then into Medietas. Long ago Link had instructed them not to bow to him once he appeared; he thought it was inconsiderate to have an elder twili get onto his not-so-well knees when he would pass by just to take a walk.

But, as he was walking down the stone roads with his less than satisfactory regal boots, an explosion resonated beside him.

He blacked out. He was in darkness, but screams of people prevailed through the silence. He looked in every direction to see twisted faces of human and twili alike. They were screaming... at him. _'Whats happening?'_

He found himself grinning like mad, his regal clothes stained with twilit blood. He was towering over something. Blinking and losing the grin, his vision cleared. He was gripping the hilt of the Golden Sword, and following the celestial and blood-stained fuller, he found it halfway into a twilit soldier. His own subordinate. Fear gripped him like ice and burned through his veins. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Looking around, he saw three houses decimated and the bodies of more than fifteen twili scattered around him. Looking up, he was surrounded by the horrified and abhorred faces of his people.

His eyes latched onto Midna making her way through the crowd. His heart shattered the moment her face twisted with many emotions, but she forced her expression calm as she pointed at him. Only now did he noticed Robur at her side, alongside the two three dozen armored soldiers.

Pointing a dainty yet powerful finger at him, her voice shattered the terrifying silence.

"Seize him!"

XXXXXXX

"Then, two weeks later, I was faced with my trial. I pleaded guilty; I knew what I had done and I just felt... like I needed to atone for it." Link ended with, "so I accepted my exile once judgment was cast. Two years I've been brooding over it, you could say."

Kris's eyes hadn't left his. Link expected a resentment, but only a shining curiosity filled Kris's eyes.

"You're unsure," Kris said after a moment.

"Unsure? About what?" The once-King indulged.

"You're unsure." Kris stated, scowling at Link.

"I'm totally sure. Those deaths were my fault. Especially since I found myself stabbing my own soldier..." Link said, lowering his eyes.

"You're not lowering your eyes out of shame, Master. You're lowering them because you're a bad liar. I can... sort of read emotions when they're clear enough." Kris explained with a shrug, "it comes natural to me."

Link disregarded 'Master', but looked up to Kris with a scowl. "They didn't just die on their own, Kris..."

"How could an unconscious man kill?" Kris asked, tilting his head with the unchanged curiosity, "You said yourself that you blacked out.."

"But... the witnesses..." Link started.

"There has to be a scape-goat in times of tragedy..." Kris looked down to his hands that resided in his lap. He clasped his hands together and clenched them.

Link regarded his pupil in a new light. He could tell that Kris was speaking from experience, and decided to leave the child to his thoughts. Lowering his head, he thought about Kris's words. Somehow... they hit Link deep.

_'What if it isn't my fault...?_

_'What if I've been wasting these two years brooding when I should have been trying to find an answer...?_

_What's going to happen to me... to Midna... to... everybody now?'_

"Get some sleep, Kris." Link said, yawning with his head still tilted. "We'll discuss more in the morning."


	3. Chapter 2

**Repentance of Twilight**

Chapter 2

Link lashed out with his Golden Sword, striking Kris's blade near the hilt. From the force of the attack, Kris yelped out and his blade fell from his grasp. His wrist slightly hurt, the young twili gripped it; applying pressure.

Link sighed, shaking his head. "While I don't know your sword style, Kris, your grip is too loose. You need to hold it more firmly."

Kris nodded, bending down and picking up his sword once more. He looked at the hilt of it as he gripped it, trying to find a comfortable grip as he tightened his grip, giving the new holding position a few testing swings. He thought holding it like this was awkward, since his training style beforehand made him hold the sword near the pommel. This time, however, he tried holding it near the hilt. Looking back to Link, he readied himself.

Link held out the blade of gold, before motioning Kris to come at him. The boy nodded and uneasily charged, holding up the black blade high above his head. In a swift strike, the twili brought down the sword. However, Link was quicker. He sidestepped the vertical attack as he felt the slight breeze of it passing, before lashing out at Kris. With a quick exhale, Kris ducked as he felt the Golden Sword dice off a indigo bang.

Link stabbed down at Kris, the latter's eyes widening as he barely rolled out of the way to his feet. With a soft tug, Link freed the sword from the earth. Kris held his sword out defensively, holding his free hand close to his chest as cerulean energy gathered to his open palm.

Link briskly walked toward his apprentice. His guard was seemingly down; Golden Sword pointed toward the twilit grass, and his Hylian Shield away from his body. Kris thought this to be severely unnerving. Once ready, the energy gathered to Kris's hand was a bright opaque blue. Kris neared Link, striking outward in fast slices at his master.

The self-forsaken hero's feet were swift. He dodged every slice; ducking when necessary and sidestepping the whole of Kris's onslaught. Kris ended it by yelling outward as he sliced powerfully; his blade cutting, soaring through the air faster than a cannonball. Link bent over backwards, watching the atramentous blade pass over his head. It seemed like he had barely dodged it, and that time had slowed. He watched with abrupt surprise as a bang of his golden hair was cleaved off.

Kris seized this opportunity as he thrusted his hand toward Link, the opaque blue color of it darkening as energy barraged from it.

"Woah!" Link whispered with abundant surprise before he thrust his Hylian Shield out before him; taking the hit with the metal.

Link was knocked back, slamming onto his back as the energy collided with his metal shield. Using his momentum, he rolled to his feet. He let out a breath he was holding, rolling his neck in place as he needed to get slightly more serious; a few satisfying cracks escaping as Link held up both arms. He placed his feet in his natural fighting stance, being less laid back about his foot placement.

Kris saw the change in Link's positioning, as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. _'I'm so screwed,'_ the boy thought gloomily now that Link was serious.

Link, using his eyes to psychologically torment Kris as he stared down the boy, began to dash at top speed.

Kris was taken aback at how fast Link could run, as he tried to walk backwards to place distance between them. When the apprentice was about to hold up his sword in hopes to block, he felt arms latch around him as he could no longer move his upper body. A slightly buzzed slur yelled from over his shoulder,

"Ah got em, Link! Finish 'em up!"

Link raised an eyebrow, skidding to a stop as he left tread marks in the grass and dirt. Blinking, he broke out into a grin before laughing slightly. "Let him go, Raimus. We weren't fighting out of cold blood; he's my apprentice."

"Oh, really? Ah... I didn't think you'd ever take on an apprentice," the more cleared voice said. The one dubbed 'Raimus' let go of Kris, who abruptly fell.

"Sorry there, lad. Thought you were after my old friend. Not that he would need my help anyway, but.."

Kris shrugged, "It's alright. But, who are you?" He questioned with a casual tone, getting off the ground.

Raimus hit his chest and held his head high. "Call me Raimus. I'm a blacksmith." Raimus had crew-cut crimson hair and sharp eyes. The twili was tall, Kris noted. He was dressed quite simply; a white short sleeved shirt, green pants, black boots and a green sash.

"Your probably wondering how I know ol' Linky here," Raimus leisurely motioned toward the aforementioned, "well kid, your master 'ere helped me out two years ago. Used to be a good-for-nothing leader of smug bandits. Found him out here somewhere and demanded what he had. Albeit none of it verbal, he helped me by, well... kicking my ass flat-out. Worst part about it was was that he had amnesia while he did it. But, while I was laying in my own pain of being taken down with my crew, I left my life and returned to my life as a measly blacksmith. Link 'ere," Raimus strolled over to Link and patted the sighing man's shoulder, "found me and recognized skill I didn't even know I had. Gave me a deal as a royal blacksmith."

Kris sighed, muttering under his breath, "I didn't even ask.."

Link chuckled, patting the strong man's arm, "That's enough, Raimus. I don't need you boring Kris. It makes his guard drop."

Raimus shrugged, muttering something and walking over to a carriage. He climbed inside it. A few moments passed before Kris looked over to Link. Although the twilit boy didn't ask about the encounter between Raimus and Link, he found himself contradictorily curious.

Link looked over to Kris, then the carriage, then back to Kris. The bearer of the Triforce of Courage paused a moment. "If you're wondering, yeah. That happened, for lack of better words. It was when I first arrived here. He tried to take things I didn't even have and before I knew it I dropped him and his gang. When I found him again I thought he was going to throw his hammer at me," Link grinned, rubbing his chin at the memory, "He's an odd fellow, and despite our clashing in the past, insanely loyal."

"Master, I don't think anyone but you could beat someone up and become friends with them later," Kris stated with a mildly amused tone, looking back to the carriage.

Link's long ears twitched at the name, before he glanced over to Kris. "I've said it a hundred times before – I don't like being called Master," he sighed, "makes me feel old..."

Raimus came out two seconds later carrying a large mug of what appeared to be ale. He was downing it in no time before he sat on the grass. "So, how's being a rogue?" The blacksmith asked, looking over to Link.

Link rolled his eyes, sitting across from Raimus, "Speaking of which, I'm not even supposed to be allowed here. So, why aren't you loading me up into the carriage for some bounty I'm not aware of?"

Raimus cachinnated mid-drink, the brown liquid spewing from his lips as he laughed. Wiping off his face with his shirt, he set down the mug. "Funny thing about that is you actually DO have a bounty now. Though... We both know I could never do that," Raimus pointed out. "The only reason why I'd load you up into the carriage to head for Medietas would be if we were going on a rampage. Me and the former King of Twilight, getting drunk, money and women. I like the sound of that. Maybe I was too hasty in leaving the job of robbing people." Raimus laid down on the blue-green grass. "Nah, I like this lifestyle better."

"Glad to hear it," Link commented as he rested his chin on his elbow, "Drunk, money and women, huh? Doesn't sound like as much fun as it might be."

"Hah, sure. Imagine it, Linky. You and me sitting on a mountain of gold with women surrounding us! And with the best brews in this world! Know what? Forget the gold and women! I'd be happy with just the brew!" Raimus babbled on.

Kris was bewildered. He was sitting down with his seniors listening to their conversation. The image of Link drunk and surrounded by woman atop a mountain of gold somehow brought Kris to near uncontrollable laughter, his cheeks puffed as he tried to hold his laughter in. After taking a few breaths, the boy calmed down.

Link and Raimus began chatting about what they've been doing the past two years. Kris tried to listen but found that neither were talking about... anything interesting. He began nodding off, catching only a few lines from the conversation.

"Yeah so, remember Trix? The day you left my little sweetheart..."

"Huh, didn't expect that some someone who... snatched up the metal hammer and..."

"Speaking of which, how's your ribcage healing up?"

"It's still painful."

XXXXXXX

Kris stirred to full attention after almost falling from the cross-legged sitting position he was in. He saw that Link and Raimus were just about finished visiting. They were laughing at something and Kris condemned himself for missing out on what the joke was. It was going to bug him for the rest of the day.

"So, then... Then..." Raimus tried to say but snickered into full laughter, "He takes the fish and brings it up to the serving room full of the councilors! Now keep in mind, Ordinatur.. He.." Raimus couldn't breathe, "He was temporarily blinded from a stray firework a bunch of kids accidentally set off. So, the servant takes the fish and... and..." Raimus doubled over.

Link was actually starting to cry from how hard he was laughing, wiping the tears. "Oh god don't tell me!"

"No, shut up! So, Ordinatur... After the fish was rotten and just full of this... this stank, Ordinatur takes one smell of it and he says, 'Oh god, Mina! We've been over bathing when you were hired!' So the poor servant girl was just standing there and.." Raimus couldn't finish the story.

Whatever was so funny in the story went right over Kris's head but Raimus and Link were head over heels in laughter. Kris just blinked and tilted his head at the two.

After a minute or two, they finally sat up and eased off laughing. "Oh, oh man. Raimus, I haven't been like this in a long time. How.. How did you know where I was in the first place?"

Raimus rubbed his eyes, still chuckling some. "Haha.. oh man. Funny thing is, I didn't. I was setting out for Iristed to set up a trade system with there, orders of Midna."

Link nodded, still smiling. "I see. Well, I'm glad you found us."

"No problem. Here; I actually brought a present in this occasion," Raimus started, jogging toward his carriage.

A few moments later, he had a blue sphere. He walked over to Link, taking his hand and opening his palm; setting the sphere inside it. "I crafted it myself. Only two exist in this world; one's mine, and this is yours. A symbol of our friendship, you could say."

Link looked at the sphere; it seemed to glow in the twilit sun. It sparkled beautifully. "Wow, Raimus. I didn't know you could craft, too! It's amazing," Link commented.

"Heh, thanks. But that's not all. I engraved Runes into it. Try sending a little magic into it," Raimus instructed as he folded his arms.

Link nodded, holding the sphere between his index finger and thumb. The sphere was very small to begin with; no bigger than a coin. Suddenly, it began to emit a small light and pulse. Link looked at Raimus, puzzled at what the phenomenon meant. Though, he noticed Raimus had an earing similar in design to the sphere, and it began to glow. Raimus grinned, nodding at his work. "They're reacting to the other and pulling toward the other," just as he got done saying that Link noticed a slight tug from the sphere and Raimus's leaning leaning toward Link's sphere.

"It's so I can find you again. Two years is too long, man," Raimus stated. "Plus, if something happens, I can come find you and tell you about it."

Link nodded, smiling in return. "Thanks, Raimus. So.. you're leaving, then?"

Raimus nodded, a tad reluctantly. "As much as I hate to, I need to get going. I'll see you again; promised by my gift. Until then, See ya Link."

Raimus turned toward Kris, nodding, "Until then."

Kris nodded, raising up his hand and waving at the large blacksmith. "See you later, Raimus."

Said blacksmith began jogging toward his carriage, and hopped inside ungracefully. Pretty soon, he had the twilit horse set off. Link watched the carriage disappear in the distance before he turned back to Kris. "Well then, let's continue your training."

XXXXXXX

A loud ring of metal meeting metal clattered throughout the air couple hours later well into the night. Kris grunted and slammed onto the ground; his grip on his sword breaking. He made no motion to get up. He lay on the grass sweating profoundly. Link sat across his apprentice; breathing heavily and worn out himself as he sheathed his sword. "You're... getting better," Link indicated.

Kris nodded; gasping for air. "T-Thanks..."

Link gasped for the cool air to fill his lungs, as soon he regulated his breathing. He looked at his exhausted apprentice. He reflected on the boy, before something struck him.

"Kris," Link called out.

"Yes, Link?" Kris sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows as his eyes met the hero's.

"Before we continue, you must promise me one thing." Link's eyes narrowed, a serious visage crossing them.

Kris was bewildered, but he nodded. "Anything."

"You must _not_ use my training to kill. You will only use your sword for defense and taking lives when there is no alternative. Am I understood?" Link's voice was hardened, his azure eyes staring hard into Kris's.

The twilit boy wondered why Link was pressing Kris to promise now, of all times, but he vaguely understood the reasoning behind it. "Yes, Link. I understand." Kris was too exhausted to support himself, so he fell back once more. Once his head hit the grass, he fell unconscious. Tired from Link's hard training and scolds.

Link watched the boy fall back down and sleep. His eyes softened, as he raised an eyebrow and a smile tugging at his lips. _'Sometimes it's like I'm looking at a reflection.'_

Link stood up; his ungodly stamina restoring rather quickly. Throughout his many adventures, he would force his body to work even at the most dire of times. Often than not, he was barely conscious sometimes throughout his first adventure outside Ordon. His body had adapted and now created what stood in the twilit fields opposite his apprentice. Though, he was halved. He wasn't complete. With a turn of the heel and a couple steps onto the blue-green grass, he immediately thought back to her. With no distractions once more, it was all he could think about now. There was no Raimus to joke around, nor was there an apprentice to scold and teach. He was by himself for the first time in what seemed like forever. Perhaps it was a penance that he now had to think about her since he had not. He looked skyward.

He remembered their first night after they accepted the titles of King and Queen, but more casually they were husband and wife. They both looked to the stars on their first night and they talked for what seemed like forever. None of it was anything worth remembering since it was just a normal conversation, but what was worth remembering however was the look on her face and the look in her eyes. The way whenever he joked in the conversation or when she would playfully belittle him her mouth would form in one of his most auspicious smiles. Or when they finally decided to sleep that night, the way she looked into his eyes with her crimson. It seemed like they glowed. He didn't forget the warmth, either. The warmth that wasn't physical, but internal. The way he always felt around her.

The lone wolf thought. _'Sometimes, it's like back in Hyrule.'_ The name felt foreign in his thoughts. He hadn't thought back to his homeland in many a year. A distant thought struck him, as he now wondered what his old friends were doing at the moment. He wondered what his first mentor, Rusl, was doing. He wondered how the children were fairing. He wondered if Colin grew strong in his absence. He wondered if his childhood crush, Ilia, found someone new. He hoped they were happy. He leaned on a tree, and looked at the horizon. He wondered how Rusl's wife, Uli, was doing. He hoped the baby turned out alright. He wondered how she would have grown up.

Though, he wasn't homesick. He knew they were just fine. Link figured they would wonder what happened to him, but then they would move onto something else. He was about to begin another trail of thought, when something tugged him back into the present.

_'Something doesn't belong here,'_ Link thought; a fear growing in his chest. The terror gripped his heart like an icy fist.

The anxious hero tapped the tree repeatedly with his fingers, the echo filling his ears. Something did _not_ belong. What was it?

_'Wait._

_Tree?'_

Link looked at the tree beside him. It was black in the twilit night; it seemed to be long dead. His cerulean eyes tried to melt it, or look past it. Either way, he suddenly hoped the tree didn't exist anymore. _'Why wasn't that tree there before?'_ He whispered in his mind.

He felt a liquid rise up to his ankles in his boots. Though, he didn't dare look down.

His eyes locked onto something. Something was carved – hastily carved – into the tree. The lettering was off. Link could not read it. Then something hit his mind. It was in Hylian. The native language of Hyrule. Trying to remember the language, he focused.

"_They're all dead. I wish you were here to see them bleed to death. Their blood was satisfying."_


	4. Chapter 3

Link swallowed a forming lump in his throat as his mouth formed words, "W-what..?" He whispered to himself.

_'What is that supposed to mean...? Who...?' _Link suddenly realized a deep blackness surrounded him. His cerulean eyes wandered to the corner of his eyes, noticing that all was black around him.

The wielder of the Triforce of Courage's eyes turned hawk-like as he leaned off the tree turning around and examining the deep blackness. He clenched his teeth behind closed lips that were pursed in a thin line, remembering this sensation before. Two years ago, to be precise. His hand twitched, before slowly rising past his right shoulder and gripping the hilt of an all-too familiar blade. The blade seemed to screech as it was released from its prison, ready to serve its master once more.

Link held the blade at his side, as his eyes focused on a growing light before him. The object that was glowing was a golden sphere that seemed to pulse like Link's beating heart. Then, it exploded; enveloping Link who shielded his eyes with his free arm.

He blinked, lowering his arm as his eyes hurt from the brightness of the previous event. Now, all he could see was white. Looking down, he saw that water touched his ankles. It felt neither cool nor warm. He lifted up a foot; tapping the surface of the water with the instep of his boot; noting how it rippled. He let his foot sink into the water again as off into the white void was what seemed to be glaciers, towering in the blank distance. He looked down once more; his eyes meeting his reflection's as he sighed, turning around to face the tree. It seemed to be rest in the center of a raised area of earth; though surrounding it was the mysterious water.

Link sighed, stepping past the tree and walking on. He walked past it; making a few unnoted steps before his gaze wandered down again. His eyes met no eyes of his reflection's. Only water, and nothing more. His eyes squinting; trying to focus as he turned around back toward the tree. His eyes widened and sharpened as he was taken by total surprise.

There was a figure standing infront of the tree; arms folded and his head tilted down. The figure was totally atramentous; wearing similar garb to Link's black tunic. Link began to point out the obvious simularities; the unkempt hair, the unmistakeable hat, how he wore his equipment, the pants, the boots... All similar to himself, Link noted. But, all of his skin was a deep black.

The figure's head seemed to jolt as it now stared Link straight in the eyes. Link was immediately taken aback, noting that his doppelganger's eyes were entirely crimson. Not at all like Midna's. Her eyes were normally kind and compassionate. These eyes were full of despise and hate. Filled with an unfathomable rage. It made cold shivers hit Link.

The being unfolded its arms and took a step forward. His voice seemed to wisp into existance; carry like a soft wind yet it seemed hollow. No emotion seemed to reside in it but a large melancholy.

"You may not know me... but I know you," it began, holding its arm out to its side. Black wisps crawled out from his forearm and gathered to his palm; morphing into a ball at the center of its palm as it soon elongated then thickened; forming a dark version of the Master Sword.

Link's eyebrow raised into a perfect arch as he examined his doppelganger. "Well then, if you are in knowledge of me I am in the dark about you. Indulge me as to who you are, phantom!" Link demanded, pointing the Golden Sword at the black skinned being.

"I... am you," his voice wisped again as he began to walk toward Link. With every syllable, his voice became more real and less hollowed.

"Though... different entities we are, we are part of the same coin. Not in the sense that you are Light and I am Darkness, but something entirely different. I am everything you are not. All that is within me is rage and hatred; a thirst for blood. In your wolf form... You are much more in touch with nature and thus... Yourself. You know it is true. When you are in your lupine body, you've felt me before... haven't you? We've came in contact more than once..." His voice was now crystal clear; though however monotone.

Link was stunned. He shook his head, not clearly understanding. "What are you saying..?" Link tried to say. Though somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt dismally that this dark entity of himself was right.

"When you bite into flesh with your canine teeth... Do you not enjoy the taste of their blood?" Suddenly, the entity also known as Link charged at the original Link with cerulean eyes. Taken off guard, the wielder of the Triforce of Courage held up his blade as the two swords met.

Crimson eyes stared into Cerulean as Dark Link continued to speak, "You've felt it, haven't you! Don't lie. To. ME!" With each syllable, the once hallowed voice turned full of rage and anger, dementedly cachinnating after each phrase; retracting his blade and slamming it down upon Link's harder and harder with Link's foot beginning to slip as he bared his teeth in concentration; clenching them.

Through his alter ego's constant change of demeanor, Link couldn't help but subconsciously agree. Whenever he bit into a bokoblin, the taste would be foul yet he would be tempted to sink his teeth in deeper and tear out chunks of flesh before taking another bite. It was especially worse after the incident at Lanayru. Whomever stood in his way, Link wanted to ravage. He wanted to tear their body limb from limb and utterly mar them beyond recognition. No words could describe how badly he wanted to tear off heads and limbs; senselessly killing any whom got in his fury. That night, he understood the rage of love. Or that's what Link thought.

When in reality, it was dawning upon him that it was not only his rage. It was also this entity's. That night, he and this being were almost one. The same Dark Link that was pounding senselessly away with no skill or grace at Link with a sword.

"You love blood just as much as I do!" Dark Link yelled out, bringing up his foot in a strong roundhouse kick to Link's stomach, causing the hero to fly off his feet and slam into the water; the liquid splashing all around the now-soaked hero. He coughed for air, looking up as his raged doppelganger began walking toward him.

_'This is not me... He is not me...! He is not me!'_ Link repeated in his head over and over, steadily growing more desperate as he shot to his feet. Yelling out as his voice cracked from the situation, Link charged blindly, swinging the Golden Sword in similar fashion as to what Dark Link was doing. The black skinned warrior dodged each attack swiftly; his crimson eyes never leaving the golden sheen of Link's blade.

Regaining some of his sanity and skill, Link began to throw more skilled cuts; his eyes sharpening and becoming more piercing than any hawk or eagle.

Link raised the blade high over his head, his mouth opening wide as he took in a large breath of air;

"YOU ARE NOT ME!" Link screeched; his eyes blazing a cold fury as he slammed his blade down.

Dark Link rose up his dark version of the Master Sword trying to defend, stumbling slightly from the swiftness of the now clear-conscious Link.

The Golden Sword cleaved through the Master Sword which dissipated; the black wisps fading into thin air before the golden blade mightily cleaved into Dark Link's chest; whom yelled out in pain and fell upon one knee; atramentous liquid beginning to taint the water as it pooled around them.

Link panted heavily, noting he the victor as he stood up straighter; watching his panting counterpart support himself with one hand while the other clenched his bleeding chest. Dark Link looked up into Link's eyes, burning with hatred as he bared his teeth. Slowly, he lifted his arm from his chest and began pointing at Link with his pointer finger and middle; the hand shaking. Then, it pointed above Link.

Link was bemused as he watched the odd antic. Unbeknownst to him, something was forming overhead.

Black wisps as dark as smoke began to form the black Master Sword; angled down at Link. Dark Link's eyes transitioned from Link's to above him, seeing it ready as he grinned; black blood staining his teeth before he swiftly pointed toward the ground.

Link raised an eyebrow, wondering what Dark Link was doing before he heard a zipping sound through the air. Before he could look up, he felt something stab into where his neck met his back and through his stomach. Blood poured from the hero's throat and joined Dark Link's blood into the water. Link fell upon one knee, and then to his side as he gurgled up blood and felt immense sensations of pain. Through the corner of his vision, he saw Dark Link stand up and hold up his hand.

His dulling cerulean eyes looked to his standing counterpart as the entity snapped his fingers; now taking on Link's appearance. His black hair turned golden; his black skin lightening to a tanned color. His eyes shifted from hating crimson to peaceful cerulean, though Link could still see the lingering anger behind the blue orbs.

Dark Link smirked, folding his arms as he took on Link's appearance. "I have beat you into submission. Now... I can reign in your body. Such a pleasure that will be. Don't worry; you won't die. Not in this place. Otherwise... How would I still be part of the living?" Dark Link cachinnated, turning from the fallen Hero and began walking away.

Link's vision was beginning to fade out as he coughed more blood; the information sinking in as he understood of it what he could.

Dark Link was walking away victorious; wherever he was going. Perhaps an exit; or the edge of a barrier.

Though, one word of wisdom; Do not turn your back to those whom do not fear death. Especially when they know they cannot die.

Link forced himself wearily to his knees, reaching to his back and taking hold of the dark Master Sword. His eyes were dull, yet they were glued to Dark Link's back. With a swift yank, he tore the blade out of him as he made nary a sound; his mind believing that he was dying and thus his nerves failed him.

He stood shakily to his feet; stumbling as he charged however silently toward the unguarded entity.

With a swift movement of the body and knowing vitals, Link stabbed Dark Link through his back and through where his heart lay.

Dark Link looked to the corner of his vision, seeing the eyes of the dulled Link. "I may not know you.. or this entirely... but I do know from what you have just said, that... as long as I stop you... you cannot take my body." Link disclosed.

"To hell with you... Link!" Dark Link tried to yell at him, but his words fell short.

"I'll make sure I'll bring you with me!" Link yelled out; his eyes gleaming with previous life as he tore out the blade through Dark Link's left shoulder.

Then, blackness surrounded him again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link's cerulean eyes shot open as his mouth gaped, taking in a huge breath that filled his lungs and sent energy throughout his entire body. His eyes were upon the twilit sky before he clawed at his chest, coughing and sputtering as he rolled to his stomach, pushing himself off the ground and onto his knees as saliva dribbled from his mouth and onto the grass as he coughed and hacked. Finally, he regained his breathing as his vision hazed in and out. Sweat ran down his face and joined his spit upon the ground as he sat back, wiping his face of the water. The hero felt himself shake as his arms couldn't stay still.

He looked around, taking in his landscape and finally realizing that he was back in the Twilight Realm. A breath of relief escaped his lips as solace ran through his veins. He gripped his chest, feeling his heart beat repeatedly. He noticed the dead tree was gone, as he looked around; his eyes landing upon Kris's sleeping form. He breathed in relief, seeing that he was unharmed aside from their session earlier. He felt himself to be extremely tired as he flopped back down upon the grass, his eyes droopingly staring at the starry sky.

Quickly, he fell into an undisturbed sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Palace of Twilight, some others couldn't sleep. The highest ranking official, Queen Midna, was upon her balcony, her slender arms leaning upon the railing as she stared out upon her sleeping kingdom. After... <em>his<em> exile, she just couldn't sleep anymore; becoming an insomniac. The nights were cold and entirely dreadful. Without his touch, his arms wrapped snugly around her body... She shook her head. The queen had to move past that. He... was gone. Chances were that he probably wasn't coming back, not that she'd welcome him. He'd ruthlessly murdered sixteen people and didn't even attempt to defend himself in the trial two years ago.

Her eyes crimson eyes trailed up to the dark amber skies of twilit night, the twilit stars shining brighter than usual. Though, they could never compare to _his_ shining eyes... She covered her own, her lips twitching into a frown as she bit her purple lips, baring her teeth. _'Pull yourself together.. It's been two years.. Too long to keep mourning for that stupid wolf... And yet...'_

A lone tear slid past her hand and down her cheek, dripping upon the railing. _'Oh Goddesses, what have I done? I didn't even try to look for a solution.. The people wanted vengeance and I... just let him go...'_ She recalled the ferocity in his eyes when he snapped at her during Judgment. If those handcuffs weren't in the way, she was almost sure his hands would have been around her throat. _'I bet he hates the thought of me now...'_ She thought solemnly, resting her head upon her arms as she silently cried; something she'd been doing for two long years. In the presence of her subjects, she remained the same snide, witty queen she'd always been. But Lunaris and Anxia saw right through her and she knew it. Lunaris even tried to confront her about it, trying to convince her to pardon his crime and search more in-depth. But there was just too many witnesses who saw him slaughter those people; his golden sword blazing with their blood.

After a while, she regained herself once more, sulking back into her chambers as she took one last look at the twilit night. _'Link... just what happened to you?'_

* * *

><p>Kris was getting better, lashing out at Link with his atramental blade. Link held up the Golden Sword vertically, the two blades colliding. Link easily overpowered Kris, throwing the apprentice off-balance as in an instant, Link had the Golden Sword's tip at Kris's throat. Link smirked, his eyes narrowing. "You lose again, Kris."<p>

Kris swatted the Golden Sword away and seemed to smile. "They don't call you the best for nothing, Link."

Chuckling, Link sheathed his blade. He turned around, walking to the spring they had found within the plains. Before Link could indulge himself with water, his ears twitched; hearing movement. The Hero whirled around, holding up his hands as he caught the vertical slice, his eyes narrowed in silence at Kris who was grinning sheepishly. "Um..."

Before the apprentice could come up with a sheepish reason, Link twisted the dark blade from Kris's grip, the sword twirling midair before Link caught it by the handle, swatting at Kris who back flipped away, landing on his knees in the mud as he sighed in relief. "Maniac..." Kris whispered under his breath.

Link's ears twitched again as he stared at Kris, "Well, look who's talking. If I wasn't as damn good as I am, you might've killed me. And then where would you be?" Link stabbed the blade into the ground, turning around once more to get a drink of water.

Link filled up his canteen, taking a long drink of the satisfying liquid as he gasped for air when he placed it down, latching it onto his belt. He stood up straight, stretching. He faced Kris, folding his arms. "I think it's time you told me, Kris. Time you told me why you need my help to save your mother."

Kris was taken aback, startled when he'd just finished drawing something in his notebook. Finishing something with a quick scribble, he placed his notebook down, placing the pen atop it. "Where to begin," he drawled, folding his arms. Link walked over to him, sitting down opposite the boy.

"I was born in the coastal town of Ora a long ways from here. We receive little news from Medietas, but once we heard of a crowning of a Light-dweller and the events that transpired, even we were amazed. My family.. had fallen upon hard times. My father died of illness, my mother widowed. Wanting help, she took loans from a loan shark. When we didn't have the money to pay him back, he suggested he'd forget all about the debt... if he could marry Mom. She didn't seem to have a choice, and I couldn't stand up to him because he's supposedly a master swordsman, carrying around a Nodachi all day long... But I didn't care at that point."

* * *

><p>Anger rushed through his veins as that <em>bastard<em> held him mom, forcing his lips upon her. She was entirely reluctant, only mouthing back because of her son's well-being in mind. Rage taking hold of him, he reached for a large butcher knife in a drawer, pointing it at the loan shark; Tyrannus. Tyrannus simply laughed, removing his chapped lips from Kris's mother as he unsheathed his Nodachi tied to his back.

In an instant, Kris was given a sliced cheek as he fell upon his back, slamming into the counter as more knives and other dirty utencils hit the floor. Although defeated, his rage wouldn't subside. Apricot eyes stared into the black eyes of Tyrannus as Kris stood up, his arm bleeding quite badly as he applied pressure to the cut. His mother was in horror.

"You've lost, sonny. Now be a good little boy and come hug your new father," Tyrannus beckoned Kris.

"...That's it... I'm going to _slaughter_ you even if I have to get the King of Twilight to help me..." Kris muttered just loud enough for Tyrannus to hear as he shot to his feet, running past his mother who tried to run after him and out the door, grabbing his cloak and a few other items on his way out.

"Don't get yourself killed, Goddesses forbid, you make me happy!" Called Tyrannus.

* * *

><p>"That guy... I just want to defeat him. I won't kill him because I want him to know he's severely outclassed. So... that's why I came in search of you and asked to be your apprentice. I just want him to leave my mom alone.. and I need to do it on my own." Kris disclosed, hugging his knees as he lowered his head.<p>

Link listened intently, his mouth pursed in a frown as he looked down. "I understand, Kris. Do as you please once our training is done. Save your mother. She's obviously not too happy right now."

"Link, did you ever have a situation like this? When you needed to get stronger and fast?" Kris asked, his apricot eyes looking into Link's sapphire.

The Ex-King frowned, looking upward in thought. "Yes... At the beginning of my journey with Midna in the world of light."

* * *

><p>"You idiotic wolf! Watch out!" Came a screech from the shadows as Link held up his shield, a large plant ramming into him as he slammed into the floor.<p>

"How stupid are you? That damn plant's not going down that easily!" Midna scolded. She could have slapped him right then if she wasn't a shadow.

Link looked wearily at Diababa, the huge glaring eye looking down at him from an open plant mouth as the two smaller heads waved around. _'I can't keep doing this.. I'm going to die...__'_ He thought with fear, shakily standing up. Just then, he heard the unmistakeable screech of a monkey. He looked to a square hole in the wall, seeing Ook with a bomb as he screeched at Link, trying to talk. He seemed to understood, as their plan went underway.

Link panted, dropping to the floor once Diababa exploded into inky bits, then forming the Fused Shadow in an instant as the particles gathered together. The hero collapsing out of exhaustion, breathing hard as Midna gloated about with the fused shadow. "M-Midna... I can't keep going on like this.. I need to get stronger," he whispered standing up after an attempt.

"I can't hear you over how strong I'll be when all of these come together, wolf boy. Now get up off the floor, I don't need you smelling like a wolf when you're human. But.. Eh hee hee! Well done!" She praised him albeit the trouble they had earlier.

* * *

><p>Link looked back down at Kris once he finished his tale. "From then on, I sought my master like he told me to when I met him outside the Forest Temple. In each session, I trained as hard as I could with him and I trained even harder out of the sessions. Soon enough, I perfected my swordplay. At one point, I stood on equal ground as my mentor; the Hero's Shade. Though I always felt like I was inferior to him." Link admitted.<p>

Kris grinned, feeling upbeat as he picked up his notebook, and began to draw. "What'd he look like?"

Link blinked, tilting his head as he watched Kris for a moment. Then, he closed his eyes and began to describe the Hero's Shade.

Soon, Kris showed Link a new picture. In it, it was the Hero's shade and Link wearing his green tunic crossing swords. Link smiled, taking hold of the notebook and holding it closer as he admired the details. "Hey, look at that. Not bad at all." Link took hold of the sketchpad, flipping a new page. Taking hold of a pen, he began drawing something much to Kris's confusion.

* * *

><p>Many times throughout his journey had Link some downtime when he wasn't practicing swordsmanship. Raining outside, and taking shelter within a cave, Link had a sketchpad open and was drawing away. He hadn't drawn in a long while, only having drawn the goats Goddesses know how long ago. His tongue peaked out from his mouth in concentration, as he added a few finishing touches.<p>

"Is it done yet? I want to see it!" Midna complained, trying to snatch the sketchpad from Link's grasp. Link held it high, out of Midna's reach as she growled.

"Now that's just unfair, Wolf boy. Don't make go use drastic measures."

"Hold onto your helmet, Midna. I need to color it first. Maybe when you create something, you'll know that you don't want anyone to see it until it's done and you're happy with it." Link tried to explain, snatching red ink from his pouch.

"Eh heh, whatever." Midna yawned, stretching her tiny limbs before sitting down; trying to imagine what her wolf was doodling. She rocked back and forth with boredom and curiosity.

After what felt like a moment to Link and twenty minutes for Midna, who was beginning to doze off, Link exclaimed; "Done!" He presented it to Midna, who took hold of the sketchpad, beginning to flip through it.

Link had drawn numerous things in great detail; he drew Diababa, Fyrus, Morpheel, Zelda in her cloak, and even the Light spirits. But the one she found most interesting was the one that included her. It wasn't like when the painter came in and painted her portrait to hang, every stroke of his hand indicated great feeling. Her mouth hung slightly agape, as she didn't even pose for it. She smirked a toothy grin, bopping Link on the head with his pad as he held his head in mock pain, knowing that she wouldn't comment on it beyond that.

* * *

><p>Link finished his part, showing Kris what he had drawn. He was out of practice, but he was still exceptional. In it, he drew a similar portrait to what Kris drew, only it was of Link and Kris, and a thought bubble extending from Link's head. In the largest bubble was a smaller Link-drawn version of what Kris drew.<p>

Kris chuckled, rubbing his neck. "Wow, you can draw, too?"

"Indeed I can." Link smiled broadly, placing the notepad down. "I dunno, one of these days you might surpass me in everything."

Kris lay back down, looking to the skies as a faint smile was upon his twilit lips. "You better watch out, Link. 'Cause once I'm determined I don't ever stop!"

Link rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his pupil's eagerness. Link looked skyward as well, taking a deep breath. He missed the old days of his adventure when Hyrule was in peril. Having another companion just reminded him too much of his glory days.

He wished he could see Midna just one last time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And there you have it. A short, lighthearted chapter to ease the mood of what's to come._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Apricot eyes stared into cerulean as the two warriors were locked in sight. The one beholding the orange eyes had a faint smile pursing his lips as he folded his arms against his black tunic. _'In the short span of two weeks, Kris has grown considerably. I think its time to test him,'_ the bearer of the Triforce of Courage thought with affirmation. Link's arms unfolded slowly before his left hand steadily reached behind his shoulder, taking grip of the Golden Sword's pommel as he unsheathed it, the golden blade ringing out in joy before Link sliced through the air, donning his hylian shield to his right arm.

"Come, Kris. It is time to see if you've improved through my instruction," Link challenged, pointing the tip of the golden blade at his apprentice as he beckoned him. "For this battle, I will consider you my equal. That means I _will_ go all out." Stated Link, while spreading his legs and twirling the Golden Sword, placing his hylian shield in front as it covered half of his face.

Kris nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation while reaching into his red cloak and gripping the handle of his blade, unsheathing it as the sword rang in similar fashion to the Golden Sword. Though Link's ear twitched, he knew the cry of Kris's sword was in no comparison to the Golden Sword. Kris subtlety agreed, though no where near in shame of his own sword.

"Come on!" Link called out, charging at full speed as he held out his Golden Sword to his side. Slamming his foot down, his image suddenly wavered. Kris noted the attack in his mind, the exiled King having used the technique when they first met. Kris followed the after images with his apricot eyes, staring through his indigo bangs. His eyes shot upward, seeing Link's body cut through the air down to the ground with his sword held high. Kris yelped in surprise, holding his blade with two hands as he was prepared to block when he noticed that image beginning to waver as well. _'Shit! Where'd he go!'_ Kris thought nervously, before his ears twitched upon hearing a sound behind him.

Keeping calm, he remembered his training. He concentrated, his ear twitching as he heard the soft zip of a sword cutting through air. The apprentice dropped to the ground, feeling the Golden Blade zip above him. Twisting around in his crouched position, the air began to thin around his atramentous blade. Kicking himself off the ground, he slashed in a fearful uppercut, the wind enhancing the dice as a gust of wind as sharper than the sword Kris wielded was barraged at Link, whom held out his hylian shield while he held his Golden Sword behind him, the air beginning to swirl around the blade before he lowered his shield, slicing out in retaliation.

The two waves of air collided, each cleaving through the other before they dispersed in all directions. The grass beneath the collision became scarred, the earth earning a large mar. Link grunted, closing his left eye as his left cheek became diced, Kris's forehead earning a slash all the way across while he felt the hot liquid of his blood trickle down his face.

Link held his Golden Sword proudly in the air, lightning from a cloud above it striking the blade and becoming contained within the gold. Link slashed out at Kris, a circular wave of lightning shooting through the air at Kris. Clumsily, Kris held out his very metal sword, taking the blow as he felt the electricity fire through his body. He convulsed, dropping his blade before falling on his back, groaning.

Giving Kris no quarter, Link began charging again while he flipped his blade into a reverse grip. He slammed both of his feet onto the ground, leaping up in the air as he yelled out. Kris's head tilted up as he saw the lupine beast within Link's eyes as he cried out in surprise, rolling to the side as Link's sword sank down to the fuller into the earth.

Kris shot to his feet, slamming his foot down into the earth as the ground began to rumble, stalagmites shooting up from the earth aimed at Link. With a swift tug and good footwork, Link cleaved the rocks in half, spinning as he faced Kris again, tutting playfully as he briskly walked to his apprentice.

_'Dammit! He's always in control! He keeps backing me into a corner and I always narrowly escape it! That's it. Time to change tactics.'_ Kris's eyes sharpened as he began scheming, circling Link as Link circled Kris in return. Catching the glimmer in Kris's unique apricot orbs, Link already began counter-scheming.

Kris scowled. He was in his element; twilight. Link was not. Yet, Link had harnessed the power of light. But better yet, also twilight. Or so Kris thought. In truth, Link needed a partner of shadow in order to behold twilight.

Kris sheathed his blade, folding his hands as he left a small space between them, dark energy beginning to form as a dismal ball of energy collected.

Link whistled, holding up the Golden Sword. "Dangerous magic you're tampering with, Kris. Be sure you keep... Concentration." Link began stepping all over the place, beginning what he called 'Fleetfoot'. Soon, his afterimages began to form as he circled Kris. The King's plan was simple; use his blade as a medium to absorb the darkness and combine it with light and use it against Kris. The apricot-eyed warrior didn't seem to catch on.

Kris looked from one afterimage to another, noticing the circle of Links beginning to enclose upon him. From behind him, he heard a whisper. "Gotcha." Link's voice sounded. Whirling around, Kris held out his palms as he aimed it at Link, the afterimages disappearing. Link stabbed outward, Kris's eyes widening in surprise as the tip of the Golden Sword stabbed into the ball of darkness. A backlash beginning to form, Link absorbed the dark energies into the Golden Sword, the blade beginning to pulse as purple energies formed around it. Bright yellow particles began circling the blade before attaching themselves to it, a dim amber light radiating around the sword.

"Gotcha." Link reiterated, holding the Golden Sword high.

"Fantastic.." Kris whispered in anxiety, taking a cautious step backward.

"Final test..." Link whispered, crouching as he readied his strike. "Don't die?" He grinned wolfishly. A small whisper in the back of his mind began reminding him of the power that he was holding again, but Link brushed it away. Compared to what he and Midna did to the Grand Templar... This is nothing, Link thought with a growing smirk.

Kris unsheathed his blade, knowing he wouldn't be fast enough and that Link was too accurate. But, something sparked in Kris's mind. _'I shouldn't be telling myself that it's impossible to avoid... But instead; how can I make him miss?'_ Kris looked down at his feet, thinking back to Link's games from earlier.

Link yelled out, unleashing a mighty blow as he swung his sword, the distorted form of half-light energy assaulting Kris.

It looked like the severe wave of energy cleaved straight through Kris, as Link's eyes widened. _'Oh no.. Maybe I misjudged? Overestimated?'_ He thought, until he felt a cold metal press into his neck. Link took in a breath of realization, chuckling softly as he heard a snicker from behind him. "You damn copycat," he accused, turning around to face his student.

Kris smirked wolfishly at Link, taking the blade from his neck and placing it upon his shoulder. "I learn from the best, you know. I decided that I wouldn't be able to dodge so I _made_ you miss."

"Sneaky devil," Link praised, whacking Kris's head with the blunt side the Golden Sword. But, he had a broad smile about him. He watched his student writhe in pain as he rubbed his sore head full of beryl hair. This boy was becoming smarter and stronger right before his cerulean eyes. This boy was no doubt growing up. And soon, Link began wondering if even he would be surpassed. After all, he did surpass his mentor, and Kris might surpass his. The exiled king began wondering if his time as alpha was waning. It seemed that... His time was four years ago when he fought for justice in the World of Light and freedom in the Realm of Twilight.

"Kris, I say this as your mentor. I am pr-" Link didn't finish his sentence as he felt a large pulse ring throughout his body. His eyes began to close, half-lidded. The warrior fell to his knees, Kris beginning to worry as his hands flew to Link's shoulders, keeping him upright after dropping his blade.

Link's eyes watched Kris's mouth move, but his ears did not hear anything. He began to feel very far away from the Twilight Realm as the world faded to black, before he felt water rise up where he was kneeling. Then, a similar flash of light exploded as Link shielded his eyes, regaining sense as he instantly knew where he was. Once he felt the light dim, his eyes shot open as he looked around. _'Where is he? I know he's here... Somewhere... Waiting.'_

Link's eyes shot to the dead tree, the plant seeming to have grown as Dark Link was standing in front of it once more.

"You know, I hate you. I really do." Dark Link began flatly, his crimson eyes seething with his anger.

Link dusted off his shoulder, "Geez, you really do know how to begin a topic of conversation, huh?"

"It's all I can think about now. I was _this_ close, you know." Dark Link sighed.

The hero rolled his eyes, folding his arms as he glared at Dark Link. _'This close to what?'_ "So, instead of fighting why not tell me about yourself?"

The ashen doppelganger began laughing, his voice two tones deeper as it made his laughter seem tenebrous. "Fine, you want information we have all the time in the world here."

Link shifted his weight to one leg, placing a hand on his hip as he sighed. "I take it you won't tell me what you mean by that?"

"So pessimistic. Didn't expect you to be a downer, fool." Dark Link rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I'll tell you. This is an alternate realm in which I exist. Time here flows slower. For example; A day here, twenty four hours, would be only a second in your time. Theoretically."

Link rubbed his chin in disbelief. "That's a little far-fetched. How can this realm distort time?"

Dark Link began snickering. "Damn, you didn't fall for it. I was kidding, time here flows the damn same anywhere else."

Link chuckled. "Aw, you went that far just to trick me? I'm touched."

Dark Link sat upon the raised area of the tree, leaning against it as he rolled his crimson eyes. "You imbecile."

"Ouch."

"Anyway, I have no control when you come here and when you're not here. In actuality, this is a realm accessible within the Water Temple inside the Light World. Welcome back, buddy."

Link frowned, his eyes widening slightly. "What're you talking about?"

"We're thinking about two different places. My Water Temple was destroyed one hundred years ago. Why, right here, I battled your ancestor one hundred and.. Six? Years ago." Dark Link raised a hand to his darkened chin, beginning to think. "Yeah, sounds about right."

"Interesting," Link sighed, sitting down on the water as it didn't seem to soak his clothing. "So, how come we're still... How do I put it? _Normal..._ Here."

Dark Link lowered his hand, looking at Link curiously before he realized, nodding his head with a smirk as he raised a finger, wagging it back and forth as he chuckled. "Heh, funny story. You see, this place is an illusion. As is everything that happens in it."

The hero nodded, leaning on his arm as he looked up at Dark Link, frustrated. "You never told me who you were."

Dark Link sat up straight, his hands in his lap as he grinned at Link. "Haven't you figured it out, already? Idiot.. We're one of the same. I am Link and you are Link. Two sides of the same coin, you know. There's no getting rid of me, sadly."

Link scowled, leaning forward. "Well, obviously there is. My ancestor got rid of you so so can I."

Dark Link scowled, thinking the statement to be blasphemous. "Okay, wise guy, if I was killed then why I am I in front of you? The only way to really kill me is to kill yourself."

Biting his lip, he didn't accept that answer. He thought about things for a long while. Why was he coming into contact with his dark side now? What was going on? Link folded his arms, staring at his reflection in the water. "What is it you want most?"

Dark Link blinked, before smirking broadly. "I want out of here. And right now, you're my. Ticket. OUT!" The ashen doppelganger slammed his hand into the water, a large icicle protruding in front of Link. Before he could blink in surprise, he felt the large mass pierce into his throat. Pain rocketed through his body as he felt the blood seep into his lungs, subsequently drowning him before he passed out to tenebrous laughter.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another short chapter. Next chapter will be a bit longer than the previous two have been._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dark Link saw Link's unconscious form in the water. He waltzed over to his light with a slight bounce in his step, a broad smirk pursing his lips as he folded his arms. _'I finally defeated him,'_ Dark Link thought with extreme self-glorification. He crouched down, inspecting Link. He noticed the illusion that was Link's blood pooling in the water, knowing none of that was actually happening. Link's eyes were clamped shut, his mouth parted ever so slightly. Hesitating for a moment, thinking his submission to be a ruse, he reached out and placed an ashen hand on his light's forehead, closing his crimson eyes as he focused. Slowly, he began to look deep into Link's mind, touching his very soul. _'His spirit is wounded, but he is not dead. This means that Link will be unconscious in mind as his spirit heals. With his spirit out of commission there is only one way for his body to wake up..'_ He smirked, standing up before removing his hand from Link.

_'Well, it looks like until Link's soul completely heals... My soul will reign in his body. The most I'm expecting is an hour... But that will be an hour well spent!'_ Dark Link silently avowed.

* * *

><p>Link felt himself float endlessly. He could not feel anything except his body softly bobbing up and down in water. He was very weak, only able to twitch his finger. He could not open his eyes, and his only movement from what he could tell was bobbing silently up and down in the unknown liquid he was present in. Link felt ominously cold as if trapped in endless ice and his throat was extremely dry. Then, he noticed he was not breathing at all. <em>'Am... Am I dead...?'<em> He thought, surprisingly weak. He tried to pay attention to his surroundings when he heard soft splashes of water, then gentle hands placing themselves on the sides of his head. The hands were soft, dainty and delicate. The touch was heavenly and sent warmth through Link's cold body. He took in a large breath, feeling his strength slowly return as his eyes gently fluttered open. Link's vision was blurry, only able to make out a sapphire sky with a being over him. He could make out the fine points of her face, and yet he could not make out any facial expressions nor features. He saw waves of green fall around her face to what he guessed to be hair as she leaned closer toward him. _'Who...?'_ He thought silently.

"Your role has not yet ended, Bearer of Courage. You are not yet in your prime of life, yet your being seethes while unfathomable strength, will and power. It is too early to pass down your legacy. Now, rest. Rest, and regain your body, mind and spirit. Your story will not end here when you still have yet to turn the first page of the next chapter."

The voice was divine, soft, caring, kind and it rang sweetly in his ears. His blurry eyes closed once more as he felt himself relax. He felt the gentle hands caress his face and run through his golden hair. This being over him... He felt he could trust. The hero's instincts picked up a motherly presence from this woman as he indulged himself to her advice.

"Remember these next words, resting hero. Engrave them into your heart: _Reality is never absolute._"

* * *

><p>Kris shook Link's body, an uncertainty simmering in his veins as his apricot eyes were intently focused on his mentor's form. <em>'Come on! You have got to be kidding!'<em> He thought to himself, holding his teacher's body close. After all that has happened, everything that transgressed; Link always seemed to be standing tall with his eyes staring forward. _''Come on now, after everything you've been through you can't kick the bucket like this!'_ He told himself to calm down, setting Link's body on the soft grass as he sat down, bringing his knees up to his chin before hugging them, his eyes constantly on Link's slow breathing body. _'Geez... Just calm down, maybe the Twilight energy he used earlier took a toll on his body,' _he began reasoning until he saw his mentor's body stir.

Suddenly, Link's eyes flared open as his body arched toward the sky. His hair turned an alabaster white, his disturbed cerulean eyes morphing into crimson hatred. The only thing Kris could compare the screech of Link was that of a wraith's. Link's scream came to an end once he ran out of breath, rolling to his belly as he clawed at the ground, feeling the dirt under his fingernails as he began laughing tenebrously. Kris stood up shakily, his hand gripping his sword albeit how fear and confusion ran through his veins at seeing the transformation. Soon enough, 'Link' slumped against the grass and all was too quiet.

But then, he began to sit up on his knees as he looked skyward. His crimson eyes shone with malice that made Kris's hair stand upon end. _'Who is that...? That can't be Link! Link's eyes aren't like that!'_ He thought, unsheathing his sword. "Who are you?" Called out Kris at 'Link', sounding more brave than he felt.

'Link' seemed startled, looking over at Kris before he smirked, standing up as he wobbled slightly. "Heh, not used to this body yet," he chuckled, stretching. "My soul needs a little time to stretch inside it before I can properly maneuver." Cracking his neck, he smirked at Kris.

Kris was taken aback, clenching his teeth as he tried to brave it against this man. "Who are you? What purpose do you have for possessing my mentor?" He demanded, unsheathing his blade to try and make himself look more threatening.

The man whistled, folding his arms. "Why, my dear apprentice, I am... or rather, we _are_ Link. This vessel is the coin, I am just the other side of it. I am Dark whilst your master is Light. We are both Link."

Kris gasped softly in surprise. "Two personalities... Two Links? Impossible! You.. You aren't Link! Link is benevolence, but all I can sense in you is malevolence!"

Dark Link raised a hand, gripping the Golden Sword before unsheathing it. "It's been a good while since I held this blade in my grasp again, and now I get to see if Light taught you well." Dark Link flipped the blade, holding it in a reverse grip as he held up his arm.

_'That is not how Link would hold his sword. A different fighting style, perhaps.'_ Kris analyzed.

An idea sprouted into Dark Link's mind, as something clicked in his eye. _'This boy has sensory powers. He can feel energy and feelings...'_ A grin spread through his lips as white teeth were shown. "Boy, I will beat you without striking you. Soon, you will bow to Darkness that casts a deep shadow on Light itself." In a quick movement, Dark Link sheathed the Golden Sword, holding up his arms in front of his chest as he pressed his hands together. "There is one thing any warrior knows... Learn it now, Light's disciple." A mass of dark, malevolent energy swarmed around Dark Link, a pressure of magic cracking the ground around him as small rocks shattered like glass, the dust rising into the air. Tendrils of atrament rose from the ground around Dark Link, stretching high into the sky as black energies swarmed into an opaque pillar sprouting from his feet. Suddenly, the pillar of dark energy flashed translucent as alabaster locks of hair began to rise.

Kris felt his lungs tighten and his body lock up; his apricot eyes widening as his body surged with Dark Link's power. He couldn't take his eyes off the malevolence before him, too many emotions he was calculating at once. _'What's going on! This terrible energy... I can almost taste how dark it is!'_

"Boy... Do you feel it?" His voice pierced Kris's ears as his power continued to surge. The atramentous tendrils stabbed into the pillar of dark energy, the tips meeting where his hands were clasped together. Slowly, he pulled them apart as a black ball with purple light shining from the center was made. With quick movement, Dark Link slammed his hands together; the tendrils of blackness fading as a surge of power rang out from the epicenter that was 'Link'.

_'L-Link can have this type of evil within him!' _Thought Kris as his spine was crawling from how dark this energy felt. The surge hit him full force, Kris's eyes rolling up as he let out a piercing scream of sheer terror. All of his senses were overshadowed by his sixth; his ability to sense emotion. All he could feel was fear, all he could taste was how black Dark Link's heart was, all he could see was the destruction Dark Link could and would cause and all he could hear within his clanging ears was the screams of million of lives to come. Kris regained his senses, his eyes falling onto Dark Link again before the boy fell to his knees. His vision hazy, his hands trembling... He let go of his sword. Dark Link smirked, his power easing into nothingness as he saw Kris's relent.

"How-How can you be this strong...?" Kris asked, his voice shaking as he was filled to the brim with sheer terror.

"I am this strong because I spent the last one hundred and stupid amount of years collecting my power and my strength. I've honed my skills to where I've even bested Light in a battle of wills for dominance of this vessel. Boy... You've figured it out by now, haven't you?"

Kris's eyes fell to the ground as he could no longer meet Dark Link's eyes. _'I knew it... Link did not murder those people so long ago... This entity did...'_ "What do you gain in taking lives, shadow?" Kris asked with a soft whisper.

"Whenever there is light, it will always cast a shadow of darkness. The only way to exterminate shadows is to rid of light, and submerge everything into darkness. That is my goal; my dream. My ambition. It's not like a naïve boy like you could ever understand." Dark Link told.

"The first step to eliminate Light... Is to destroy him from the inside out. When he finds that he killed his student, he will know how powerless he truly is." Dark Link unsheathed the Golden Sword, walking toward Kris whom looked up in surprise, his eyes never leaving the Golden Sword. With haste, he picked up his black sword but noticed he was too late. He saw Dark Link slice at him with swift movement, Kris only being able to thrust his sword defensively, watching the golden blur cleave through the fuller and cut deeply into his face. His hand flew to the wound, applying pressure as he felt the liquid run down his face as a wide apricot eye stared at the darkness before him through his fingers, looking deeply into his crimson eyes. There, and only there, he beheld nothing but oblivion as Dark Link held up his sword again, thrusting, aiming at Kris's heart.

But suddenly, Dark Link felt a pulse shoot through him that made him stop, the tip of the Golden Sword three centimeters away from Kris's chest. Kris looked on in paralyzing fear. Deep within Dark Link, Light Link was awakening.

Dark Link found himself standing in a void, half of it black, half of it white. Standing at the dividing line, he found himself face to face with Link; whom had closed eyes.

In a flash, they flew open as the two stared at each other. Dark Link felt a pulse shoot through his body and limbs, feeling himself grow weaker as he suspected the vessel was rejecting him. Falling to his knees within the void, he stared up with hate at Link. "Damn you! I had another fifty minutes! How did your spirit regenerate so fast to overpower me?"

Link did not respond, holding up the back of his left hand as the Triforce of Courage shined brightly. "As long as I hold this, my darkness, I will always reign supreme over you. Even if you manage to swindle my Triforce, I will best you with my own power. Now go back to the Realm of Water, shadow!" Link thrust his palms out at Dark Link, taming the resisting being as outside, Link's normal color was returning. His eyes shifted from crimson to sapphire, his hair from a deathly white to a rich gold.

Link found himself pointing his Golden Sword that rivaled his hair, aimed at his apprentice. Noting the wound, he lowered his blade but offered something else. He placed his right palm on top of Kris's head, a soft golden glow enshrouding Kris as the apprentice realized that he was no longer dealing with the darkness that Link had deep within. Slowly, the wound upon Kris's head began to mend; sealing up without the slightest mark. "I apologize, Kris. I was hoping you would not become involved in my internal struggle." Link removed his hand from Kris's scalp, lowering his hand to offer it. Kris took it, smiling as he stood up. "For a second, I thought I was dead."

Kris hunched over, letting out a breath he had been holding as he placed his hands on his kneecaps, breathing air that signified he was still among the living as Link looked to the ground, seeing his student's sword in halves. He bent down, picking up the broken blade as he bit the inside of his jaw. "Well, I'll give you two choices. One; I can repair this sword. Downside is is that it'll be weaker, thus less reliable. Or, we can go to Medietas and buy you a new sword from our trusty blacksmith."

Kris sighed again, standing up straight. "I'd rather a new sword other than a weaker one. Man, this sucks. That sword and I have seen hell together. First, fending my way to you. Then, fending _off_ you! And finally, breaking from failing to fend you off."

Link rolled his eyes, motioning for Kris's sheath. Slightly bemused, he shrugged and tossed Link the scabbard. Dropping the upper half of the blade into the sheath, he closed it up by sheathing the other half. "Well, saddle up. We leave immediately." Link raised a hand, touching his earring as a spark of energy flew from his fingertips into it. Feeling the familiar tug, he removed it from his ear and placed it in his palm. Raising his other hand, he held it in front of his face; curling his fingertips as energy arced from the tips and into his face. Slowly, his eyes changed from his kind cerulean to and unreadable emerald. His hair morphed from gold to black. It grew longer, his cap falling off as it curtained around his face. Slowly, his skin changed from his tan pigment to a deep ashen gray, saving some random spots of his body that remained an alabaster white. Cyan runes slowly marked and branded him as his transformation completed. Pocketing the earring, he closed his eyes as he reached into his tunic, pulling out a ponytail as he tied up his hair, the ponytail hanging down his back as he left his bangs alone; the strands hanging down over the left side of his face. He whirled to face Kris, holding out his arms as if presenting something. "Well? How do I look?"

Kris responded with a curious gaze and slow clapping hands, his mouth a soft and thin line of bemusement and wonder.

* * *

><p>"How much for this one?" A small voice asked, pointing to a small mechanical box. Raimus looked at it boredly, leaning on his hand behind the counter as he tapped his fingers on the wood. That child's toy was nothing special; having crafted it out of boredom. All it essentially was was a glorified music box. It took him maybe and hour and a half to craft.<p>

"Fifty." He stated, yawning.

"What is it?" The small woman asked, examining it again with curious crimson eyes.

"You ask how much -" He cut himself off from his bashing whisper, shaking his head. He spoke louder, "It's a music box."

"What's a music box?"

He kept his inner ramblings to himself as he lifted himself from his chair, jumping over the counter as he walked over to the woman and the box, picking up the toy and gripping the crank. Turning it about twelve times, he set it down and waited. The top flew open, a metal twilit dancer popping out as it spun in place; a soft jingle playing as the woman let out 'Ooh's and 'Aah's. This brought a smile to the large man, enjoying her fascination as he took serious pride in what he made. When the jingle ended and the dancer fell back into the box, the woman picked up the cube and looked all around it, hesitantly cranking it and setting it back down while she placed her hands atop one another on her belly, waiting patiently. She began clapping with simple glee as the box started up again. Leaving the woman to her own devices, he walked back behind the counter and patiently waited, stifling a yawn.

Soon enough, he heard the door open and the bell ring as two peculiar men stepped inside. Raimus peeked at them, recognizing one of them as he rubbed his chin before snapping in realization. "Well well, if it isn't Kris?" Raimus called out, folding his arms as he looked at the other man whom he didn't recognize immediately, but he noted the earring the man wore as he smirked. "And who is the newcomer?"

Kris and Link walked up to the counter with friendly smiles, Link folding his arms as he looked at the items of the store. "Weapon shopping. Kris here broke his sword. Well, more like I accidentally broke it," Link explained; leaving out key details.

Raimus nodded, turning around and beckoning them. He walked through an open doorway, lighting a candle as mentor and apprentice followed.

Inside the large backroom were tools and various metal wares. However, lining one of the walls were dozens of weapons. Kris whistled, looking at the selection. Broadswords, claymores, long swords, bastard swords, short swords, katana, battleaxes, bearded axes, daggers and the like. Kris inspected the selection, taking a few weapons from the wall and examining them.

Raimus winked at Link and pointed at the earring. "So, found a use for it so soon?" He chuckled. "Though, it's unlike you to come visit," pulling up a chair, he sat down.

"Be that as it may, how have you been, Raimus?" Link asked, kicking over a chair as he took his seat.

"Can't complain. Job's been getting boring ever since you established peace treaties with the surrounding twilit tribes and towns that branched from us Goddesses-knows-how-many-years-ago. All I essentially do know is create little trinkets. Not like I don't enjoy it, I love doing it. Watching people enjoy my creations brings a smile." Raimus leaned into the chair, taking in a deep breath.

Link smirked, leaning forward as suddenly his eyes widened, taking looks around. "S-She isn't here... Is she?"

Raimus began snickering. "No, no. She's up at the palace. Well, gee. The man who single-handedly brought down the Templar is scared of a housewife."

Link sighed in relief, wiping his ashen forehead. "Raimus, that thing isn't a housewife. She is purely demonic."

Twiddling his thumbs, Raimus seemed to shrink as he hung his head. "That's my little Trixy for you..."

"Someone say my name?" A petite voice called from outside the back room.

Link felt his spine crawl. "Oh god no.."

A woman walked into the doorway. She was a small woman, but had curves in all the right places. Her bangs were braided, hanging down the sides of her face as the rest of her hair fell in waves around her head. In her mouth, she chewed on a toothpick as she placed her hands upon her hips, wearing a simple blue robe, the sash tied as underneath the robe she wore a white shirt and black leggings. She sniffed the air. "Raimus, it smells like Exiled King in here."

Link shrank in his chair, feeling sweat run down his face as she hoped through his disguise she didn't recognize him. _'That's typical of her. Her damn sense of smell hasn't changed a bit.'_

"We've been found out, Link." Raimus said with a small sigh.

Kris turned around, looking at the woman. "Who're you?"

Suddenly, the toothpick snapped in half inside her mouth as a silver dagger cut off a bang of Kris's indigo hair and stabbed into the wall. He swallowed a forming lump in his throat as the woman pulled out two more daggers, stamping her feet over to him. "You have the balls to walk into _my_ store, look at _our_ ware, and ask for _my_ name? You little.."

Link hung his head. "And Kris was so young..."

A swift slap sent Kris falling to the floor as the woman began flailing her arms, throwing dagger after dagger as Kris scrambled around frantically. "I oughta kill you! Get back here before I _really _get mad!"

_'Like she wasn't beforehand!'_ Kris screamed in his mind, huddling in front of Link to escape the psychotic woman.

_'Don't drag me into this!'_ Link wailed in his mind, softly turning around in his chair and holding up a hand in greeting. "Uh... Hi... Trix..?" Link began.

"And you! You change how you look with a little bit of magic and crawl back here? You call yourself a King with that attitude!" The woman dubbed 'Trix' shouted, pulling out yet another dagger from within her robe. "Goddesses guide my hand, for I need to beat some manliness into this runt!"

Raimus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Oh dear.."

Suddenly, Trix stopped, looking at Raimus surprised. "Oh, hi, honey. When did you get back?"

Kris and Link sighed simultaneously, wiping sweat from their foreheads.

"Recently, I got your note saying you left for the castle for some business. How did it go?" Raimus asked, standing up and walking over to the short woman.

"It went quite well, actually. Everyone seemed to be really nice."

Kris looked at Link and whispered while husband and wife talked, "I already know why..." Link nodded hastily, recalling the painful memories.\

Trix looked back over to Link, the hostile look no longer in her face as her scarlet eyes held wonder. "I hardly recognized you, Link. If I hadn't recognized your scent I would've mistaken you for a completely different person."

Link cleared his throat, standing up as he scratched his cheek. "Well, I try. My apprentice here broke his sword, so we decided to help business and buy something."

Trix walked over to Kris, placing a hand on her chin as he began examining him. He straightened up immediately, praying to the Goddesses for the woman to spare him as she sized him up. "I probably have just the blade for him. Should be well balanced enough, and fit easily into his grip."

Link smiled appreciatively, nodding. "Thanks, mind if we see it, Raimus? Trix?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if you couldn't, idiot..." Trix muttered.

Raimus patted her back, shaking his head. "Calm down, hun."

Sighing, the short-fused woman walked over to the wall, taking a broadsword from the shelf. It had a steel blade with golden floral patterns running from the shoulder halfway down the fuller. The guard was silver, the hilt gold, and the pommel black. "I named this blade. I designed the floral patterns while Raimus designed the blade itself. It is called Lotus, after the flower for obvious reasons." Trix walked over to Kris, offering the sword.

Hesitantly, he took the blade from the woman's surprisingly delicate hands albeit how she used them. She was correct; it fit perfectly in his grasp and was well balanced. He turned away from them, giving it a few practice swings.

"How much do you want for it, Trix? Raimus?" Link asked, looking over to the two.

"Take it for free, you dumb King. Me and Raimus still owe you from before." Trix smiled brightly, folding her arms as Raimus wrapped an arm around her shoulder, nodding. "We probably wouldn't be in business if anyone else was King."

Link sighed, smiling nonetheless and nodded. "Thanks."

"Well, stay for a little while and rest at our house for the night." Trix told.

"Ah, no, we-"

"It wasn't an offer." Trix cracked her knuckles, glaring daggers at Link who backed down.

"Y-Yes... We'd love to."

Kris wasn't even looking her way, yet he felt sweat run down his face all over again from her tone of voice.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen of Raimus's and Trix's house, Kris and Trix were in the kitchen while Link and Raimus were out shopping for food to prepare for dinner. Kris was seated at the table, for no reason other than being utterly terrified of the woman who commanded him to sit. What made him all the more obedient was that she was sharpening knives at the moment.<p>

Feeling the atmosphere of death beating down on him, Kris cleared his throat and tapped on the table. "So... Why do you owe Link, T-" He stopped, biting his lip. "Miss Trix?"

She stopped, turning around and looking at the boy, before going back to sharpening. "An odd question to say out of nowhere." She commented, before mulling it over. "One thing your idiot mentor does right is look out for his people." She said, putting down the knives. "Even though we're so different than he. A prince of a nearby kingdom wanted to discuss peaceful relations brought up by Link. Upon coming to negotiate, we ran into him. This may surprise you, but I have an incredibly short temper." She looked to the ceiling, huffing to herself. "If Link wasn't king, we'd be out of business for sure. The previous King, King Noctis, would have put us out on the street for what we did. But Link can be brave and bold. And hell, your mentor can bluff."

* * *

><p>"You heathens!" Came the vanitic tone of the Prince of Alazonikos, Gerald. "You will be executing for doing this to me!"<p>

Raimus scratched his head, biting his lip. _'I'm really in for it now...'_ He thought sadly. Raimus looked at the cobblestone floor of Medietas, piled with some of the stock he had just received. Hammers and other various items were littered on the ground, the coal having fell on top on Gerald when he was boasting to one of his personal guard and ran into the cart.

"I am Prince Gerald! I am the leader of Alazonikos, and here you treat me with such disrespect as to throw a cart at me!"

Trix gritted her teeth, wanting to pile drive the fool before her. Maybe throwing a dagger or two couldn't hurt..

Raimus tried to speak, "Now, now, your highness. It was a little tap, surely you cannot be-"

"My royal skin will bruise from coming in contact with such filth as yourselves! Where is your king? I will show you the fear and hell I will bring with my political powers!"

Trix felt something in her head snap. Maybe it was the way he spoke. Maybe it was his eye color, or how he combed his ridiculous hair, or maybe it was that his scent pissed her off. She began stomping toward him, earning a raising eyebrow from Gerald and one of his personal guard raising up a spear. But then, a figure wearing a red cape with royal black robes lined with gold stood between them. A crown was placed upon his golden hair, his bangs blowing in a sudden breeze. A sword of Gold tied to his waist, he folded his arms. "I am the King you are looking for." He spoke with a chilling edge to his words. Raimus latched onto Trix, keeping her in place as King Link was now here. Raimus instantly recognized him as one of the people he tried to rob as he hung his head in regret. "We're finished. King Link is one of the people I've tried to rob in the past, Trixy..."

Trix gritted her teeth, folding her arms.

"Those disloyal subjects attacked me! I demand retribution brought upon them by their smithery closing!"

In a swift turn, Link faced Raimus and Trix, his icy sapphire gaze placed upon them as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "You two. Is it true that-" Link's eyes sparked with something that Raimus caught. Recognition. He recognized them. _'We're doomed..'_

"...that you attacked Prince Gerald?"

Trix shook her head, growling. "Of course not! That pompous idiot should've watched where he was going!"

Link remained serious, however wanting to smile because the woman reminding him of someone he knew and happened to be married to. Something about how the previous thief having his arms wrapped around the blunt woman made Link know that they were innocent and Gerald was abusing his power. Plus, he had been watching the scene from afar, silently judging. This sickened Link, earning a great frown from him as he turned around again. Gerald seemed hesitant, looking into Link's iced eyes.

"This could be seen as an act of war, _King._" Gerald tried to intimidate, folding his arms as his personal guard raised their weapons in defense.

Suddenly, forces under Link surrounded the square, all holding unsheathed weapons of their own as Link raised an eyebrow. "You are in _my_ town, in _my_ kingdom, and terrorizing _my_ civilians? I can consider this as an act of war, tyrant. What happens to your kingdom holds little to no meaning to me." Link spoke coldly, venom seeping from his words as he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the trembling Gerald. "Now, you will leave my people alone for your _humble_ business is with me and me alone."

Gerald's personal guard backed down upon being outnumbered, Link's forces sheathing their weapons as after an admittance of mistakes, Gerald walked with the King of Twilight to the Palace with a hung head of shame.

* * *

><p>"And would you know it? We're now trading partners with them." Trix finished with a giggle, catching Kris off guard.<p>

"Link is a hell of a guy. But I've got a better man, but even so. I don't believe what they say about him murdering those people. When I remember those shining sapphire eyes as he stood up for us, I know that dumb idiot wouldn't harm a fly unless it harmed one of his subjects." Trix finished, sighing as she stood up from the table upon hearing the knock.

Kris had a smile on his face, however subtle. _'So, Link really is an amazing person. It's a shame that within him...'_ Kris remembered grimly, Link's other face. Just the look in Dark Link's eyes made Kris shiver all over again before he stood up, following Trix to the front door to help with the groceries Link and Raimus brought back.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alazonikos in Latin means 'Arrogant'._


End file.
